Negligence
by pyxislynx
Summary: KAKASAKU He had only wanted to settle things between them as teacher and student, but it seems bad karma is after his hide.
1. Cold Water

**TITLE: **Negligence

**PAIRING:** kakashiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** After time-skip. Sakura is 18 already.

**WARNINGS:** None (yet, lol)

**SUMMARY:** Kakashi had only wanted to settle things between them as teacher and student, but it seems bad karma is after his hide.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**Last Edited: **April 20, 2009

* * *

**CHAPTER 01 – Cold Water**

**

* * *

**

**.  
**

_'Sakura-chan, don't worry, I will be back.'_

_'I know, Naruto, so shut up already.'_

_'B-but Sakura-chan, y-you're—'_

_'I'm _what_?'_

_Naruto didn't say anything afterwards and Sakura had preferred it that way. She had done her best to stop herself from crying, but tears still came. Even when she had told herself that she would have to start getting stronger by first stopping her tears from falling, her emotions still had gotten a hold of her._

_Taking a deep breath, she gave one last smile at Naruto. She knew he would be gone the next day, and seeing him packing his clothes only made her even more emotionally unstable._

_'Sakura-chan, you're leaving already?'_

_Sakura looked back at Naruto, who seemed a bit crestfallen. She tried to pull back her grin earlier, but it died halfway through._

_'Alright, I'll help you pack.' She said, settling infront of Naruto and his large backpack. 'But you'll have to treat me to dinner.'_

_'S-Sakura-chan, you mean like a d-d-date?!'_

_Sakura grinned fully— and this time it was real. At the back of her mind she wondered just when Naruto would grow out of his crush._

_'Make sure you bring a lot of money, though, because I'm really hungry now.'_

O O O

Sakura adjusted her backpack as she leapt from one tree branch to another. Somewhere beside her was Kakashi, moving just as swiftly. They had been traveling from Konoha to the Fire Country's shared borders with Grass, and they had been running for a full day since they left. Not much had been spoken, as there were only two of them on a mission, thus requiring them to be more alert than during missions with a complete team.

Sakura's feet had started to express their strain an hour after sunset, but she bit down the urge to ask for a break. She knew it was inhuman to race from Konoha to their destination at the Fire Country's border with Grass', but Tsunade-shishou had expressed that the messenger they would meet would be at the border until three days from that day. Kakashi was supposed to go on the mission alone, since it was possible for him to get to the border in only two days, but the injury he received from his last mission was still on its way to healing completely, and so the Godaime asked Sakura to accompany him.

Sakura had been glad to have a mission outside of the hospital. It had been almost two weeks since she had been to one, and the change of scenery and situations was more than welcome.

What didn't settle her, though, a few hours after they have taken off, was the fact that she was possibly slowing Kakashi down. She had trained day and night to improve on her speed, but there was really no contest on who was faster than the two of them. When dawn was near approaching and she estimated that they were still quite a ways from the half mark, she could taste the bitterness in her tongue.

"Sakura, we're taking a break."

Sakura didn't look back at her former sensei and only leapt harder, her legs trembling in protest. If Naruto or Sai had been chosen for the mission, they would definitely have reached past the half mark by now, even with breaks, and the mission would be less hard even with the time constraint.

She would ask someone to help her train in terms of speed when she got back to Konoha. Perhaps Lee would be free by the time she got back—

"Wha—"

Sakura clearly expressed her disgruntlement as her momentum was stilled by Kakashi with just an arm blocking her torso. It had taken a breath out of her, but a split-second later she realized that Kakashi might have sensed something. He wouldn't have to resort to stopping her run directly if there was no threat.

Keeping still, with Kakashi still at her side, his arm blocking her torso, Sakura quietly reached on her weapons pack and extracted a single kunai, her eyes scanning the forest for any intruders. The sky was already a mixed haze of violet, pink, and orange, but the light wasn't enough to penetrate the forest and provide ample lighting.

"How many are there, Kakashi?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hn?"

Sakura looked back at the jounin beside her and frowned at his perplexed expression. So they weren't under any attack?

"Why the hell are we stopping?" Sakura asked, gritting her teeth. They couldn't waste any time. If they got attacked later on and ultimately delayed, then they would fail in their mission.

Kakashi straightened from his half crouch and settled his hands in his pockets. Sakura wanted to punch his perpetually masked face for giving her another of those creased-eye smiles.

"We've been traveling non-stop for almost 24 hours." Kakashi said, scanning the area. "It wouldn't hurt to take some break."

"Kakashi, we're at a time limit here."

"We still have two days left, and we're nearing the half mark. That's enough time to reach our contact."

Sakura wanted to go on with the mission, but as her legs reminded her how tired they already were, she quietly followed the Copy-nin as he leapt down the tree they were on and strolled over somewhere to their left, ending up near a small river.

It was when traps were laid down and their perimeter was secured that Sakura realized that she shouldn't be pushing herself too hard, as she had to be ready to defend herself from attacks _and_ possibly use more chakra to heal her mission partner and herself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Sakura heard, and she turned to see Kakashi reading one of his favorite books as he stoked the fire that he had started. "ANBU are required speed and endurance that no ordinary shinobi could attain without specialized training. That's why I could travel fast without any breaks for long periods of time."

Sakura nodded dejectedly and settled her backpack at the base of a tree not far from Kakashi and the fire. She knew about ANBU's basic skills, but she also knew of shinobi who could travel faster than her. Maybe if Shizune-sempai wasn't so busy, Tsunade-shishou would have assigned her in this mission instead.

She really needed to allot more time for training as soon as she got back to Konoha.

"You could go take a bath on the river." Kakashi said, his eyes still on the book. "I'll keep watch here."

Sakura looked at her former sensei warily, but a bath was one of the things she needed most now, as well as a decent meal and a few minutes of nap.

After making sure that the bushes indeed covered her from view, and reminding herself that Kakashi was Kakashi and he would never peek at her just like how Naruto would even though the man was known as a pervert, Sakura took off her weapons pack, boots, and clothes and dipped in the river. The water felt nice on her weary body, although it could use some warming up, since it was still quite cold and the early morning mist hadn't lifted yet.

Pushing back her complaints, Sakura reached for her odorless soap and began cleansing herself. She didn't like using the soap, as it was quite harsh on the skin and it didn't smell nice like the one she usually used, but it was effective in washing out dirt, grime, and blood from a ninja's body, and the lack of odor was quite helpful against enemies who relied on distinct scents to track down their targets.

The faint smell of cooked rice and strips of meat reached her nose, and Sakura quickly dried herself and changed back into a new set of clothes.

"That was fast."

Sakura only shrugged as she left her used clothes on the bushes to air them out. There was no way she was going to let them smell in her pack.

"It shouldn't take too long for a person to take a bath during missions."

Sakura settled before the cooking pot and started to dig in for the food, feeling Kakashi's gaze before he started eating as well.

"Is there anything wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura gave her former sensei a tired grin before going back to her food.

"I may have stretched it a little bit."

Kakashi only nodded, and their breakfast resumed in silence. Usually Sakura talked, but oftentimes it was with Naruto, Sai, or Yamato. She spoke to Kakashi, too, but only when necessary. She would greet him if ever she passed by him, and made small talk, but there was really no real communication between them.

It had always been like that since Team 7 became inactive.

.

* * *

: to be continued :

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I'll still work on Torikoshi Kurou. But I don't think I'll be publishing any chapter soon, so you'll have to make do with this. Sorry..

This actually was started a few months back, but I only remembered writing it when I checked my fanfiction stuff. OTL And as always: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	2. Break

**TITLE: **Negligence

**PAIRING:** kakashiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** After time-skip. Sakura is 18 already.

**WARNINGS:** None (yet, lol)

**SUMMARY: **Kakashi had only wanted to settle things between them as teacher and student, but it seems bad karma is after his hide.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**Last Edited: **April 20, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 02 - Break**

**

* * *

**

**.  
**

_Kakashi looked up from his book and gave her a crinkled eye and a raised hand in greeting. Sakura let out a tired sigh at the usual greeting as she leaned on the bridge's railings where Kakashi was perched upon._

_"Ne, Kakashi-sensei."_

_The man beside her didn't give a reply and continued to look as if he was reading his damn book. But Sakura knew he was listening— or at least, she still liked to believe so._

_"You've taught Sasuke before the finals of the chuunin exams, and now Naruto is learning under Jiraiya-sama…"_

_Sakura looked back at Kakashi, hoping that he had gotten what she wanted to point out. The man didn't say anything, and Sakura had to bite her lip to stop herself from lashing out at him. He was supposed to be a great teacher, damn it._

_"I've… I've never learned any new techniques outside the Academy…" Sakura tried, but the man was still silent. She could feel her impatience ripping through her being. She wanted to be able to grow as a ninja, in order to help Naruto bring Sasuke back. She badly wanted to improve, and for once, be reliable and fight in the front lines with the others._

_"Kakashi-sensei—"_

_"There's no longer Team 7, Sakura. Sasuke has gone away with Orochimaru, and Naruto is going to train under Jiraiya. It's hardly a team with only two members remaining, and accordingly, our group is all but dissolved."_

_"But Kakashi-sensei, you're still my sensei, right? You could still teach me—"_

_Kakashi looked back at Sakura, and she could feel the weariness in his body. She knew the last mission had also been a blow to him, and it had hurt him as well, but she had been hopeful that her sensei would teach her to become a better ninja._

_"I'm sorry, Sakura." His response had sent her gut falling steeply. "I can't help you. I'll be going back to ANBU for a while."_

_Sakura wanted to plead to her sensei, but Kakashi had resumed reading his book once more, and he looked like his mind wouldn't be changed. Being in ANBU meant he would be going to more missions, and he wouldn't have much time in training her. Giving a tired sigh once more, Sakura headed to the Hokage Monument, determined to clear her mind and find out what path she should be taking._

O O O

Kakashi looked at his former student's still form. Her chest was rising and falling at a steady rate, and although she looked like she was currently dead to the world, the knife still strapped on her back indicated that she would snap awake and ready to attack or defend if need be.

Kakashi knew of the closeness Team 7 had formed, and he knew how much it had hurt his remaining students when Sasuke left to gain more power. He had blamed himself for not being able to guide him enough to repel the temptation of power that Orochimaru had offered, and he had resolved himself to train harder in order to protect the village against the consequences of that event. He had left Naruto in the guidance of Jiraiya, and he had set aside some techniques to teach the boy to make him even stronger.

Kakashi looked back at the still sleeping kunoichi. He had set aside a special training with Naruto after his training with Jiraiya, and then went on ahead to go back to ANBU. The girl who was left with him had asked him to train her, to make her become a stronger ninja. Looking at the rookie 9, she was the only female who didn't have anything useful to help in the battlefield, save for her intelligence and precise chakra control that she couldn't utilize at their maximum potential. Hinata Hyuuga had her clan's kekkei genkai, and Ino Yamanaka had her family's special jutsu. Gai's female team member, Tenten, was a weapons expert, and his former chuunin teammate, Rin, was already a medic-nin around Sakura's genin age.

His eyes settling on the leather gloves that Sakura had always worn in battles, Kakashi felt once more how he had failed as a teacher. His student had approached him and asked him to teach her to become a better ninja; to train her just like what he did to Sasuke and what he was going to do with Naruto. But he had barely given her the chance to speak, and went on ahead to train to become stronger instead of helping his student grow and develop.

A few days after getting admitted back to ANBU, Kakashi had heard that Tsunade had accepted his former student to be her apprentice. He didn't say anything regarding the news, and he had only thought that at least she didn't give up on being a ninja.

It was now no wonder that his former student was so distant with him. He didn't notice it before, and had thought it was only because of her level of maturity, but remembering how she interacted with Naruto and their new teammate, Sai, he was now sure she was only quiet and reserved around him.

It didn't settle well with him.

.

* * *

: to be continued :

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ... Short chapter is short. -__-

Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	3. Duty

**TITLE: **Negligence

**PAIRING:** kakashiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** After time-skip. Sakura is 18 already.

**WARNINGS:** None (yet, lol)

**SUMMARY:** Kakashi had only wanted to settle things between them as teacher and student, but it seems bad karma is after his hide.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**Last Edited: **April 20, 2009

**

* * *

Chapter 03 - Duty**

_

* * *

_

.

_"Hey Forehead, where are you heading?"_

_Sakura looked back at her best friend with a wide grin._

_"Hello, Ino-pig." She bit back. "I'm training with Tsunade-shishou today."_

_Ino looked back at her with a weary expression, eyeing the greenish-yellow tints on various parts of Sakura's limbs._

_"You know," She said, still looking up and down at Sakura. "If you didn't constantly say you were training with Hokage-sama, I'd say you're in a pretty masochistic relationship right now. Didn't you say you were training as a medic-nin?"_

_Sakura grinned excitedly. _

_"Tsunade-shishou's training me to be able to defend and attack as well. I wouldn't be of use to my teammates if I go down first, would I?"_

_"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to be a punching bag, right?"_

_"I get it, Ino, I'll be more careful."_

_"Good, because I'd be ashamed to be your best friend if you died while training your wide forehead off."_

O O O

Sakura blinked her eyes. It seemed the sky didn't change much since she fell asleep. Looking sideways, she saw that the fire had already been extinguished, and Kakashi was still where she had last seen him, reading his orange-covered book.

"Your turn." Sakura said, getting to her feet and stretching. The nap had definitely recharged her considerably, although it would have been great if she could add a few more hours to it, if only their mission wasn't time-restricted.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and wore his back pack, leaving Sakura a little perplexed.

"Kakashi, you still have yet to recover fully from your injuries." Her medic-nin side kicked in. "It would be best if you took some rest as well."

"I already had some while you rested."

Sakura wanted to make her point clearer but Kakashi had already started to disengage the traps he had set around their camp. Grumbling to herself, Sakura quickly folded her clothes from the bushes and packed them inside her bag. After strapping on her backpack, she leapt up to a tree and waited until Kakashi had given her the go signal.

The trip had been silent once more, and although Sakura missed talking with someone, she wasn't feeling all too good to be starting a conversation with Kakashi. She knew she shouldn't be holding a grudge against him, and she believed she had put it behind her already, but still she didn't feel like warming up that much to her former sensei. After he had trained Naruto when he came back— it had somewhat stung her that he had apparently planned to train Naruto personally when the blonde came back— he didn't make any moves to spend some time with her to even just _spar_. It was as if they had never been teammates before.

If there was one thing that Sakura didn't like most of all aside from losing, it was being ignored by people who _shouldn't_ be ignoring her. She had long outgrown her weaker self, and now she was already a jounin. Her skills as a medic-nin were earned through hard work, and even in her sleep she had ran down through different jutsus and medical terms and operations. She had dedicated almost all of her time to training and becoming even stronger, and she would let no ninja push her aside thinking that she was weak.

… So she really hadn't let it go, then.

* * *

The trip was still uneventful, although this time Kakashi insisted they take a break whenever they would eat. Sakura didn't complain anymore, as they were already nearing the borders, and it was getting more and more important that they have most of their chakra in case they got attacked.

It was past dawn the next day when they came across a small village that was only several kilometers away from the borders. Thinking it was best to get some rest there, Kakashi led the way to a restaurant.

Sakura quietly looked around as they waited for their orders, and Kakashi only silently read his book. The village seemed peaceful, and the people didn't look suspicious. Pretty surprising for a village that's only a few kilometers away from the borders.

"Here are your orders, Sir, Ma'am."

Sakura gladly placed her meal before her, eyeing the soup, rice, and meat dish gratefully before digging in. She didn't bother looking up at the Copy-nin to see how he would eat his breakfast, and instead concentrated into finishing her warm food.

She was halfway through when a man burst in the restaurant, looking like he had come from attack. Seeing her and Kakashi, he quickly headed to the two, dragging one limp leg behind him, and wordlessly handed two scrolls to Kakashi. Sakura quickly went to the man's side, lying him down on the floor to inspect his injuries while Kakashi quickly went on guard.

The man had received several deep gashes on his abdomen and arms, but once Sakura had confirmed that he wasn't poisoned, she tore off the remains of the man's shirt before cleaning out the wound with the pitcher of water on their table. The cold water had stung the man, but he would have to endure it for a little longer. After a close inspection on how deep the wounds were, Sakura started to gather her chakra in her hands and concentrated on healing the man. So far no one was attacking the restaurant, and the people had started to evacuate the place.

"Is he still alive?" She heard Kakashi say from behind her. It was a bit unsettling that no one was attacking yet.

After closing up the two deepest wounds, Sakura gave the barely conscious man a reassuring nod.

"He'll live. I'll just have to heal his other wounds."

"Hatake-san."

Sakura quickly reached for her knife from her back, ready to defend the patient from the intruders. She had not sensed their chakra, and upon seeing who three men were, she didn't question anymore on why.

"We saw a flare set off not far from the borders." The same man, an ANBU wearing a monkey porcelain mask, reported. "When we got there, we only saw signs of an attack and several blood spatters."

"Did you get the perpetrators?"

Sakura gave a small sigh of relief as she closed the last wound and the man had visibly relaxed. She adjusted from her position so she could still guard the patient while seeing what was going on. There was one ANBU guarding the restaurant from the outside, while the other two inside who weren't talking to Kakashi were on their guard as well.

"We caught up with them on the way back to the village. One of them was already heavily injured. We have eliminated three of them and captured the last one before he could commit suicide."

"It would be best to bring them back as soon as possible."

"We'll handle the captured nin. There's another ANBU team hidden outside. They will be guarding your group from a distance until you've reached Konoha."

Kakashi only gave a silent nod, and then turned to Sakura and the now unconscious man.

"I'll carry him back to Konoha."

Sakura wanted to protest; that she was just as capable of handling the patient as he was, but preferred to bite back her complaint. It wasn't like she could take up the responsibility anyway, as Kakashi had promptly picked up the man and carried him on his back.

"We'll be going on our way now."

The ANBU gave a single nod and the three of them in the room left in a split-second. The fourth one outside had left as well, and Kakashi led the way out. Sakura tried to pinpoint the location of the other ANBU group that was supposed to guard them, but she couldn't see any sign or sense any chakra signature from them.

They were really good.

"As soon as we get out of the village, we're going to have to sprint for it."

Sakura only nodded grimly as the gates leading in and out of the village loomed nearer.

.

* * *

: to be continued :

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm getting the hang of this titling per chapter thing lol. As always, reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	4. Action

**TITLE: **Negligence

**PAIRING:** kakashiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** After time-skip. Sakura is 18 already.

**WARNINGS:** None (yet, lol)

**SUMMARY:** Kakashi had only wanted to settle things between them as teacher and student, but it seems bad karma is after his hide.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

**Chapter 04 - Action**

**

* * *

.  
**

_"Sakura, I think that's enough training and hospital shifts for you."_

_Said girl snapped from her silent litany of jutsus and medical techniques and looked back at her shishou with confused eyes. Suddenly, like a jolt of electricity, she remembered that they were supposed to be sparring, and that she should have been avoiding the straight punch that the Godaime had sent towards her face. Cold blood suddenly ran through her veins upon realizing that her shishou had managed to stop her fist only a few millimeters from her face. Otherwise, she would have to spend a few days in the hospital to recover from broken bones on her face._

_"You haven't taken a break for more than two months." Tsunade said, crossing her arms below her chest. "Even Naruto isn't training at that rate, I'm sure."_

_Sakura shook her head. She wanted to improve as soon as possible, learn as many medical techniques and jutsus as possible, and gain as much knowledge as soon as possible, all to help Naruto in bringing Sasuke back, and to prove as well that she was, indeed, a kunoichi whom a village could depend upon, whom her friends could depend upon, and whom herself could depend upon. She had had enough of being called 'useless', and there was no way she would allow anyone to call her 'weak' once more. Enough was enough._

_"I'm sorry, Tsunade-shishou." She said, preparing her stance once more. "It won't happen again."_

_"No. You're taking a break, young lady. If I see you inside the Hokage Tower, hospital, library, or any training grounds in the next three days, you're going to be off rotation from missions for a month and your hospital shift will be cut down in half."_

_Sakura paled. She needed the hospital shifts to develop her skills as a medic-nin, and her missions greatly helped her in combat and more pressured healing responsibilities. To take them away from her would greatly affect her development as a ninja, and she might not be able to catch up with Naruto on time._

_"I understand." She said resignedly, her hands dropping weakly at her sides. "I will take some rest, Tsunade-shishou."_

_The Godaime gave her a small grin, and Sakura was thankful once more that the woman had accepted her plea to become her apprentice. If she didn't accept her, Sakura didn't know what to do next, and although she had the determination to accept any training she would go through, going through two rejections by teachers she wanted to learn from would have been too much for her._

_"It wouldn't be too long, and I would be able to send you on missions with jounin teams soon. You've worked really hard, Sakura."_

_The girl gave her mentor a grateful smile._

_"Thank you, Tsunade-shishou!"_

O O O

After deliberating with the Godaime regarding their team's mission, Kakashi and Sakura were dismissed by the woman with a short reminder to hand in their complete mission reports the next day. Sakura had left the office without another word, and Kakashi was once more baffled. She had rarely spoken on their way back once more, and he could only hear her voice when she would check up on her patient. The only thing she had ever told him was a short 'thanks' when he handed her a good portion of the food he had cooked for their dinner at the forest.

"Kakashi, I said you're dismissed."

The jounin looked back at Tsunade and assessed the situation. He was sure it would guilt him even more, but he needed to know the truth from someone other than the girl in question.

"Tsunade-sama," He started, and when the woman looked up from the scrolls on her desk he felt something caught on his throat.

"What is it?" She asked, impatience clear in her voice.

"Did you notice anything different in Sakura?"

The Godaime raised a fine eyebrow in question, and Kakashi could feel the repercussions of his query.

"I didn't notice anything different from her, aside from the fact that she's practically shut her mouth during your report."

Kakashi nodded, glad that it was going a bit easier than he expected.

"Did something happen to her in the past few days? During the mission, she barely said anything."

Tsunade gave him a long, hard look, and when Kakashi was feeling that he should be leaving, she finally spoke, her voice clearly harsh.

"I'm surprised you've only noticed now."

Kakashi looked back at the woman, feeling his gut sink a couple of inches lower.

"In case you still haven't realized," The Godaime said, leaning back on her chair. "Sakura's relationship with you has strained at such a thin level, all because of what you did to her when she was still a genin.

The woman gave a tired sigh and glanced at Kakashi over her intertwined fingers.

"She still hadn't forgotten how you had practically abandoned her right when she needed a mentor the most. Of course she understood completely why you opted to go back to ANBU during those years when Naruto was off training with Jiraiya. However, that didn't mean she has forgiven you."

Kakashi looked past the woman and to the purple-gray sky, mulling over the Godaime's words. He had a feeling that it was the case, and with Sakura's mentor and mother-figure confirming his situation with his former student, the horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach became worse.

"If you have nothing else to say, get out of my office." The Godaime said, grumbling as she resumed reading several documents from the tall stack on her desk. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice, and he was gone in a second.

* * *

_'She still hadn't forgotten how you had practically abandoned her right when she needed a mentor the most.'_

Kakashi continued walking idly through the marketplace, his eyes staring blankly ahead, his hands stuffed inside his pockets. He had expected his former student to be angry at him for a period of time, but he had also expected that, since she was more mature and level-headed than Naruto and Sasuke, she would get over it and continue on.

He had never expected her to hold a grudge against him for _that_ long.

Feeling the horrible churning inside his stomach once more, Kakashi turned at the next street and purposely headed for a bar with a fading drawing of a fox on its wooden sign.

He would have to talk with her.

.

* * *

: to be continued :

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Erm, actually this chapter was finished right after the last one. I forgot to upload it -__- Sorry… Anyway, I hope this would suffice for now hahaha I'm currently really busy with my college thesis, so… well, I might get back on hiatus mode again lol

Aaaaand as always, reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD It feels nice to know how people respond to your stuff, and it wouldn't hurt if you point out some things that don't seem right, because sometimes I tend to overlook some mistakes after reading the thing over and over again… sigh…


End file.
